Omega DemiGod Games
by TessaRideMaxGray
Summary: Will you be the very best? Submit and may the odds be ever in your favor.  OPEN
1. Greetings, Fill out the Application

Hello~~ :D

And welcome to the Ω Demi-god Games! All are welcome.

You know the rules. All 24 tributes, two from each district. Only one god per person. No repeats! Make sure to describe their stories well ;D

May the odds be ever in you favor~!

**Applicat****ion**

Name:

Nick-Name (If you wish to have one):

Age:

Gender:

**Appearance**

Hair:

Eyes:

Complexion:

Preferred Clothing:

Scars/Marks:

**Personality**

Personality:

Attitude Towards Killing:

Attitude Towards Life:

Attitude Towards Being A Demigod:

Attitude Towards Their Olympian Parent:

Attitude Towards Their District:

Attitude Towards Panem:

Attitude Towards Family:

Attitude Towards Friends:

Feelings About Going Into Hunger Games:

**Family**

Father:

Mother:

Brother(s):

Sister(s):

Olympian Parent:

Pet(s):

**Friends**

Friends:

**Enemies**

?:

**Lovelife**** (Choose One)**

In Games?:

In District?:

In Past?:

In Future?:

**History**

History:

District:

District Token:

**Skills**

Skills:

Preferred Weapon:

Anything Given By Olympian Parent?:

Fears:

**Outfits**

_(Links are preferred!)_

Reaping:

Interview:

_**Districts:**_

District 1: Luxury Items

District 2: Weapons

District 3: Electronics

District 4: Fishing

District 5: Scientific Research

District 6: Medicine

District 7: Lumber

District 8: Artists and Musicians

District 9: Book writing

District 10: Livestock

District 11: Agriculture

District 12: Coal Mining

_**Olympian Parent Option:**_

Google "Twelve Olympians wiki" and click on the first option if you can't decide or don't have much of an option left. . .

(REMEMBER! NO REPEATS! BE ORIGINAL! I DON'T WANT TWO HALF SIBLINGS IN THE ARENA!)


	2. The Tributes

Hello tributes. We are back from hiatus. The following demigods will be reaped or will volunteer their presence in the Omega Games. Confirm your position. Some _arrangements _had to be done, and the users have been notified of the _arrangements._ Any anon users that needed arrangements will have been most likely deleted since we have no way to communicate with them. If you wish to send a _lucky _demigod into the games, please fill out the form on Chapter One. Verify that you do have a unique parent for your tribute compared to _all_ tributes in the game. Do not be discouraged if your dear demigod's parent isn't one of the Big Three, or an Olympian; _Victory is based off the person, not power. _Also another side note, the gods need not to be Greek/Roman, they can be Norse or Japanese, etc.

May the odds be ever in your favor, dearest demigod tributes.

DISTRICT ONE

_Hera, N/A_

Male:

Female: Indigo King (ATrueSlytherinAtHeart)

DISTRICT TWO

_Hades, Ares_

Male: Reeja Andes (NightblossamofThunderClan)

Female: Terin Forezz (xXAnnabethMaximumSnapeXx)

DISTRICT THREE

_Aphrodite, N/A_

Male:

Female: Daniella Nadene (DestinedForGreatness )

DISTRICT FOUR

_Poseidon, N/A_

Male:

Female: _Katara Bender (District 11)_

DISTRICT FIVE

_Eris, N/A_

Male:

Female: Madolyn Fitgerald (AwesomeGirl82)

DISTRICT SIX

_Okuninushi, N/A _

Male:

Female: Akane Suzuki (?)*

DISTRICT SEVEN

_N/A, N/A_

Male:

Female: Taken. TBR.

DISTRICT EIGHT

_Zeus, N/A_

Male:

Female: Aly Calista Vaine (Alytimae)

DISTRICT NINE

_Athena, N/A_

Male:

Female: Ana Beatriz Goncalves (MerMagicAnaLily)

DISTRICT TEN

_N/A, N/A_

Male:

Female: Taken. TBR.

DISTRICT ELEVEN

_Janus, N/A_

Male:

Female: Rosaline Yves (Thelosthungergames)

DISTRICT TWELVE

_Artemis, N/A_

Male: Tsubasa Airrow (Wolfi-Chan)

Female: Taken. TBR.

* If Akane Suzuki is your beloved tribute, please verify who this character belongs to. She shall be used nonetheless, but we would still love to give the credit of this character to its rightful owner.

"TBR"- To be revealed. It's the people who needed to change their districts and are still pending, so yes; All females are now taken.

_This project is brought to you by:_

_07XReflectional__, Author of the most popular story "Till The End I Dream To My Heart's Content" in the Percy Jackson Xover Hunger Games Achieve._

_And,_

_MaxWaylandGray__, Author of the highly known and very popluar Mortal Instruments stories "Remembering Sunday", "Black Ace", and "Fighting" from the Hunger Games Achieve._


End file.
